What he likes
by Pup-Ashbless
Summary: “What does Allen like?” is something Lenalee resolves to find for all men like something. Gen


**What he likes** by **Yofune-Nushi**

Summary: "What does Allen like?" is something Lenalee resolves to find for all men like something. [Gen]

Pairing: None. Though I guess there may be some implied.

* * *

"What does Allen like?" Lenalee asked herself once. She's not sure why she's so curious, maybe it's because she sees so many of her other friends and acquaintances of the male kind be so obvious on what captures their attention in the female kind. She's seen how they all react in their own way of showing attraction to a woman's body.

Kanda is a shorts guy, or at least she thinks he is. He's never been one to show attraction or motivation for anything besides the job and a person's gender has never been an issue for him. All that matters for him is how well you do and how well you are at not getting on his nerves. But there was this one time she lifted up her skirt to show Lavi the tight shorts underneath her skirt (cause he had asked if she wore anything under there) and that had Kanda madly blush (well for Kanda anyway) at the sight and how he couldn't even look at her pelvic section when she tested out her theory again another day when asking how her so tiny the shorts peeked out from beneath skirt looked (then again that could have just been him once again being irritated at how he easily was being labeled her number one go to girl friend in her life by her of all people once more).

Of course Allen hadn't seemed as flustered, he had just told her not to do that with a disapproving look for the whole thing that had been brought on by Lavi and took hold of her hand with a slight push downward for plead for her to drop her skirt which she had complied to.

Brother is a hair guy. As far back as she could remember he had always messed around and groomed her hair as much as she would let him get away with. The reason she had worn her hair in pigtails so much when it was longer was because he loved that style so much and she didn't feel like un intentionally sending out vibes that she wanted a new style or was being rebellious in some way that would set him off to search throughout hundreds upon hundreds of hair style books to find another style for her hair to wear. Of course she had to endure that anyway later on when it came to finding the best trim for her hair when it had tragically become shorter due to the hair removal china sea incident (what Brother had named it secretly from anyone but her). She didn't even want to remember how long she had pretended to listen to his obsessive love rant of Hevlaska's hair after meeting her for the first time for nearly four hours straight. The fact that he cares so much to even create a hair tonic for Bak just because he thought he was balding should say enough of what he thinks of ones hair.

Course Allen never once commented on her hair. He actually always seemed only interested in his own. Somehow she thought he could wake up one day and find her bald and even then he would not say anything or even care if it never grew back unlike her Brother.

Lavi was a bit more difficult to know and be sure of. If you didn't know any better you would think he would be a hound dog about it all, breasts, curves, butt, legs, everything. It doesn't help that he can't be subtle to save his life when he sees the luscious skin or figure no matter what size or shape they are when he can get away with it. But Lavi, she concludes is an eyes guy. She's not sure why exactly, maybe it's because he only has one and Lavi has always been known to appreciate numbers, especially if they are equal. He always has to look at you straight in the eyes and see the shape, eyelashes, pupil, and all the range of colors within the iris with intensity so sincere that it's almost too deep to catch.

Allen looks at people's eyes too, but what he sees is into their hearts more then anything.

Johnny is a belly guy. He's such an affectionate person with so much love for others that he can't even contain himself from showing it at times. The bigger you are the better for him. She guesses because it might be like having a teddy bear always near and it's even better because this teddy bear can actually hug you back on their own warmth instead of borrowed warmth from another and talk back with their own words to you.

Allen's not really a natural hugging person. He will be more then ready to hug you of course when he thinks you need it. But it doesn't really matter what size you are to him.

Reever, she's not actually sure what Reever could like. He's never been one to show interest in women beyond working with them as comrades. She guesses he would be fine with anyone so long as they were normal in order to help make him not feel like such a minority as he deems himself as being the only normal one amongst all the chaos that is his workplace and her Brother. Then again she's also thought that if a female version of her Brother existed out there that somehow he'd wind up marrying her for the sheer fact that he needs someone to also keep him on his toes and add more energy into his life without killing him in mind, body, and soul in the process.

He's a glasses guy. She'll just leave it at that.

She doesn't even need to think to know that Allen could care less about something like that.

Krory only likes his past lover Eliade.

She doesn't think Allen has a past lover to like, so that won't work much.

General Cross is someone she thinks she should not even begin to touch on this matter, especially when it comes with comparing Allen to him in that respect.

Sighing she finishes cutting out three pieces from the cake and licks the frosting away from her thumb and grins at the taste of dark chocolate for it had been such a long time since she has tasted, let alone be able to bake a cake with her busy schedule.

"It's done, thanks for waiting." She calls out as she comes out of the kitchen with the three plates and hands two of them to Allen and Inspector Link respectively while keeping one for herself as she sits down next to Allen.

Allen and Link each say their thanks to her before eating away at her creation. Leaning her hand on the table she taps her fingernails against the table as she contemplates her trying to unravel what type of thing Allen likes best. He certainly notices things like breasts, skirts, and legs and even has shown an offhand interest in them, but never in a way more then that.

Maybe Allen just doesn't have one particular like most of the men she knows do?

It takes her a full minute to realize the small tapping sound echoing from her fingernails is gone and that her hand has stopped moving. Turning her attention to her companion beside her she sees his attention is focused solely on the cake in front of him and yet his free hand is not only holding but fondling her hand within his own. He looks so oblivious to the action his hand has taken on it's own that she actually believes he is not aware of what he is doing.

Actually it feels kind nice, like a hand massage. He's touching her in all the right places she even lets out a sigh in relaxation over it. Maybe Allen's done this before, he's like a pro.

Of course this brought on a flood of memories on how Allen has held her hand so many times, be it a disastrous situation for comfort or daily random grab, during since his stay with them that she realizes that Allen, whether he's aware of it or not (and the majority of the time he probably isn't) has held her hand so much that she doesn't even think her Brother has held her hand that much in the lifetime she's known him as much as Allen has during only the year and some she's known him.

Suddenly she feels confident that Allen does indeed have something he likes.

Or maybe even a fetish?

She should probably tell him this information, as Allen hates not knowing things like this about himself and she respects that about him. But then his thumb starts rubbing the palm of her hand that she hadn't even realized had been so tense before and his fingers glide over her knuckles she feels something pop and flow and lets out another silent sigh and relaxed smile over the pampering as her muscles and bones begin to feel like butter.

Maybe later, yeah she'll tell him later.

Probably…

* * *

**Notes***

What can I say; the hand is what feeds you. Seriously though this came from all the times Allen has held Lenalee's hand in the manga (though I'm sure he hasn't held her hand that much) and you know hands seem to be an important part of his character with the whole Innocence is his arm thing.

The Kanda thing actually came from an omake from the manga where Lavi did ask Lenalee what she wore under there (geesh what a question to ask) and Kanda was turned away with an annoyed look. I just decided to exaggerate it.

Regarding the Lavi one, yeah we know Lavi does in fact have two eyes. But Lenalee might not.


End file.
